hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You
is the third visual novel released by Fuguriya. It was released on 3 August 2007 and introduced the couple of Mai Sawaguchi and Reo Kawamura. An updated version was released on 30 July 2010 with script corrections. An anime OVA adaptation of this visual novel was released on 30 July 2010. Summary The novel begins with Sawaguchi Mai, a second year student at St. Michaels, chasing her classmate Kawamura Reo through the halls of the school. Reo, who was avoiding Mai after messing up their cooking project, . The two girls return to class and Mai chastises Reo for her mistake, then suggests that they borrow ingredients from the other students so that they can continue. Reo resists this suggestion due to her own discomfort with interacting with others. In fact, Mai is the only student that Reo is comfortable talking to or spending any time with. Mai reminisces about how she met her when Reo transferred in the previous month, and how their relationship began with a rocky start when Mai accidentally angered the short girl by mistaking her for a first year student. Synopsis Today, I, Sawaguchi Mai, was watching over my new classmate, Kawamura Reo, again. Reo’s so tiny, and her hair is so fluffy… She’s totally cute, but she’s the most stubborn person I’ve ever seen. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to make her fit in with the class, but we’re both so strong-willed, we just end up fighting every day. That Reo, she couldn’t do anything without me there to help! But whenever I try to take care of her, she always loses her temper, like I’m being a pain. I wondered if she hated me… I was getting depressed thinking about it, when Reo said to me, with tears in her eyes… “It’s the opposite! I like you! I like you, Mai! I love you!” I didn’t know how to respond to her confession… Huh? Could it be that I love her too?!Translated from http://fuguriya.sakura.ne.jp/se03.html by Ralen. Character Introductions '''Sawaguchi Mai' A self-certified “commoner” who’s good at taking care of people. A junior who’s been attending St. Michael’s since kindergarten. Although she’s been brought up at St. Michael’s from the beginning, both her parents are regular working class. She’s not actually a class representative, but since she has such a sisterly caretaker personality, lots of people rely on her. Her natural instinct is to “help Reo get along with everyone,” so she doesn’t recognize it as love… Kawamura Reo A tiny tsundere girl with a mean stubborn streak. A transfer student who started at St. Michael’s during her junior year. She’s what you might call a sheltered rich girl. She’s still bossy and stubborn, though. She’s short, with the body of a child, but thanks to her long, fluffy hair and perfect features, her cuteness makes her super popular. She’s actually fallen head over heels for Mai, but because of her tsundere nature, she can’t admit it. Characters *'Mai Sawaguchi' *'Reo Kawamura' *Yūna Matsubara (minor) *Kaede Kitajima (minor) External links * http://www.getchu.com/soft.phtml?id=499585 , http://www.getchu.com/soft.phtml?id=750034 (jp) Store * http://erogedownload.com/downloads/sono-hanabira-ni-kuchizuke-o-3/ Free Download, eng sub References Category:Visual Novels